Dances with Turkeys
Asphodel is selected as the Turkey Queen for the annual Thanksgiving Turkey Festival for Crown Town, and Helen is chosen as her maiden. However, things become harder than they expected when the Alpha Girls decide to ruin the festival. Plot Hayden and Diamond go to Asphodel's room, where they see her using a turkey suit. She explains that she was elected Turkey Queen and Helen is her maiden, and that she's supposed to look slightly plump. Some more talking later, Balthazar appears on his car and calls like a turkey, Asphodel and Helen jump out the window and go to the car, leaving to go to the festival. Meanwhile, at the east side of Crown Town, Rosie is watching a marching band for the turkey festival, as it is taking place at the east, doing so while Lexis and Chloe fool around in fake turkey suits. She explains that she simply hates the festival, and if she could she would ruin it. This gives her an idea. Meanwhile, at the festival, Arnold Newsman is transmitting the event on a news broadcast, first asking the mayor of the city; Mrs. Gabler. She says that while it feels like waiting, that she's pretty excited. The Alpha Girls arrive using a zeppelin, and they soon jump out of it with a robot wolf that they get inside of. Once they go down, they start to cause havoc, and Asphodel, Balthazar and Helen flee with Mrs. Gabler to her house. Once there, she gives them a necessary robot to battle the Alpha Girls, which is inside a small box which Penelope is on top of. She gets off the box and takes out what's inside: a robot based on a turkey. With this they go and attack the wolf robot, and the battle intensifies as it goes on, even attacking the backyard at one point while Hayden, Diamond, Lucy, Rodney and Kiki are eating sandwiches. The turkey robot is eventually destroyed, and the trio go back to Mrs. Gabler's house to get a giant version of the same robot. It's seen on the horizon, and the Alpha Girls decide to do the same and upgrade to a bigger version of their robot. Once the two giant robots see each other, they fight and eventually, the turkey robot gets a hand and leg slashed off, the giant robot wolf getting ready to destroy it. Asphodel, not wanting to give up, decides to put the power at 100%, and this lets them throw the giant robot wolf back to town, where it blows up in a huge explosion while they turn away. Balthazar then mentions that they should go check on them. They do and, once they get out of the robot that falls apart shortly afterwards, they see the girls sprawled but fine on the ground. With some persuasion, Asphodel and Helen manage to convince Rosie to explain why she hates the festival: she explains that Edward, her former pet turkey, was cooked and she was forced to eat him due to her oblivious parents. She hatest he festival ever since then. Asphodel mentions that they can work it out, and it cuts to the next day. Asphodel hears the door and opens it, where she sees Helen outside. The two argue a bit and then Helen mentions the date change of the festival, which Asphodel says that if it makes Rosie happy, then she's happy. It then cuts to Rosie's room at night, where she says that she probably should act nicer to Asphodel because of what she suggested. She then turns off the light and goes to sleep. Songs None. Characters *Asphodel Dreizler *Helen Blasia *Balthazar Byrne (slightly major role) *Alpha Girls (antagonists) *Mrs. Gabler (name revealed to be Jessica) *Penelope Gabler *Hayden Dreizler (cameo) *Diamond Dreizler (cameo) *Lucy Wayne (cameo) *Rodney Byrne (cameo) *Kiki Xiong (cameo) *Arnold Newsman (cameo) *Edward (minor cameo) *Mrs. Cooper (mentioned) *Suzy (mentioned) *Wilbur (mentioned) *Sapphire (mentioned) Allusions * Dances with Wolves - The title is based on the 1990 american epic western film. * Power Rangers - The part where the giant turkey robot turns away as the giant robot wolf explodes mimics what the Power Rangers' giant robot turns away as the monster of the week explode. Continuity None. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Crown Town is revealed to celebrate turkeys, even having a festival based after them. *The Alpha Girls pilot a robot again. (Sleep-Over Mess Up) *Hayden, Diamond, Rodney, Lucy and Kiki only appear as cameos. * Helen is revealed to have once been a member of the Alpha Girls. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:Asphodel Dreizler Category:Helen Blasia Category:Alpha Girls Category:D